Welcome to Storage Space 6
by parkitcharlie
Summary: Totally AU. Staring Claudia, Mr. Keeler The regent from Emily Lake, A New Hope, and most recently Endless Wonder , and Bran the crow as they try and save the world from mildly inconvenient objects.


**AN: I have no idea what I am doing. Just bare with me okay. Oh, it's probably worth mentioning that this story switches between Claudia's POV and nobody's POV.**

**And I don't own Warehouse 13 still.  
**

* * *

There was no doubt about it, the bird was following me.

At first I thought it was just a coincidence. I mean honestly, who's ever heard of a bird stalker? That's absolutely insane and if there is one thing I am sure of it's that I am not insane. I would question my sanity quite a bit in the next few weeks though.

There it was at every corner, a crow as black as night. I would run, change my route, cut corners, and when I stopped to catch my breath? There was the crow. Casually eying me from atop it's perch. It was unsettling. I started thinking weird thoughts, trying coming up with plausible explanations

**Alfred Hitchcock was right.**

**The crow was actually a robot programmed to chase me by the government.**

**I was insane.**

**The crow wanted to be my friend.**

Some of my theories made more sense than others I'll admit.

I remember watching as the crow shuffled around, as if making up its mind about something, then took to the air. It swooped down at me and I ducked covering my face preparing for it to claw out my eyes.

Nothing happened. No blood, no pain as the bird dug into my face. Just a rush of air and then a small noise like soothing hitting the ground.

Slowly I moved my arms away from my face and saw a card in front of me on the sidewalk. Picking it up I discovered what it really was, an invitation to a mediocre amount of wonder.

* * *

Claudia sat in her car and stared up at the large building in front of her. She had dropped everything and driven out to the coordinates on the card. She honestly had no clue why, she didn't know what to expect. A crow had given her a paper with her name and some coordinates. It wasn't something she could just ignore. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the card she had received from the bird. Before Claudia could do anything else a loud squawking redirected her focus to outside the window. The crow from earlier was resting on her rear view mirror. It's head was cocked to the side in a particularly questioning manner.

"Oh, finally! You're here!" Claudia jerked her head to see a man walking over to her. He had short dark hair and a Vandyke style beard. He wore a nice shirt and vest and completed the look with a tie. To say that he looked out of place would be an understatement. "I guess you were right Bran." The crow let out another loud caw and flew over to the man. It perched on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Claudia asked, slowly getting out of the vehicle. "Why did you bring me here?" The man laughed, amused by her questions.

"My name is Mr. Keeler." The black bird cawed loudly in Keeler's ear. "Oh cut the act Bran." He muttered as his hand reached up for his ear. Claudia looked between the man and the crow uncertainly.

"Well if you do insist." The crow said fluffing out his feathers. "Hello Claudia, I am Bran."

Claudia blinked. She tore her eyes from Bran and looked at Mr. Keeler.

"D-did that crow just…talk?" She stuttered out. Keeler laughed again.

"Come on Claudia, you have much to learn."

* * *

"_Welcome to Storage Space 6."_

That was what Mr. Keeler had told me as I stood and overlooked what appeared to be a warehouse building filled with, for lack of a better word, junk.

I was inside a storage building with a man that absolutely REFUSED to tell me his first name and a crow named Bran who could talk. Sorry if I seem to be a little incoherent because this entire thing is INSANE.

No, scratch that.

**I am insane.**

Why did I even come here? What was I possibly expecting from a card given to me by a crow? Certainly not any of this.

I'm probably going to wake up in the nut factory because there is no way any of this can be real.

Yet… what they told me, it made sense.

Whatever, call me crazy but somehow despite every inch of my brain denying the possibility, I think there is a Storage Space 6.

And I'm pretty sure I work there.

Claudia was having a hard time processing what just happened. Mr. Keeler had explained the purpose of the Storage Space. He told Claudia that whenever an object came up in the world and started becoming mildly irritating, that's when they came in. It was their job to locate the object in question and lock it up.

"_We take those mild inconveniences and we store them here."_

That's what Keeler had said. Bran, the crow, had said some things too. The fact that a crow was talking to her was enough to make Claudia's head spin but then he had explained why she was here. Bran had told her she was being recruited. She was to join them in keeping the world safe from annoying objects with supernatural powers.

The remainder of the evening had consisted of her running around the building asking about objects.

"_What's the cow do?"_

"_It gives you a craving for beef."_

"_What about the dart board?"_

"_It's impossible for you to hit the bull's-eye on it."_

"_And what of the jack-in-the-box, what does that do?"_

"_It gets the song stuck in your head forever."_

Though the warehouse was of average size, it was still a fairly large building and there were many things stored within it's walls. After an hour of Claudia pointing at objects with increasing curiosity Bran cut her off telling her to go back to the B&B. Before she could even ask where it was the crow began rattling off instructions.

"We'll talk more in the morning Claudia." Mr. Keeler had said. "You'll know everything you need to then."

* * *

There I was, standing in a cozy room at a Bed and Breakfast in South Dakota.

I was miles away from anyone I'd ever known. (Not that I've ever known that many people.) All my stuff was still in my apartment. I had nothing.

Yet it was the first time I felt at home in ages.

* * *

**AN: SO THERE WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**Do you want me to continue?**

**Are you questioning your sanity?**

**Are you questioning MY sanity?**

**Let me know in the review!**


End file.
